Red Alert
by canteringhorses
Summary: This used to be called Red Hot Rescue! UPDATED! Jack has rescued the kid and is shocked to find out who he REALLY is! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Loner

A/N: I really hope you like this story! R&R!  
  
Warning: Oscar, Morris, and a few others may a little out of character!  
  
Disclaimer: As everybody knows...I don't own any of the Newsies! runs out of the room crying comes back with tissue box I own the boy and a Newsie coming up whose name is Keg.  
  
Thank you's:  
  
KatFightOnSkis- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer!

Chapter 1  
  
"Lemme go! I'se not afraid a you'se! I can take ya!" the boy warned.  
  
He was a fifteen-year-old boy with short blonde hair that hid under his hat and deep cobalt blue eyes like the ocean. He had a sharp tongue for insults and was used to being fought. He won his fights almost every time they came but today he looked like he had lost. He had countless bruises to the face and arms. A short stream of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and he looked as though he was limping. He had a nice shiner below his right eye and his cheek was swollen. The last thing he needed right now was another fight and of course one came. He was so weak and tired from the last that he had no strength to fight this tall man. Nonetheless, he would always look for a challenge and he'd always take one if given the chance. His enemy stood feet apart from him, glaring intensely at one another.  
  
It was obvious that he didn't come to Manhattan that often because anyone knows not to run down this path if they were being chased. Everyone knew it was the street next to Pete's General Store and that they stored excess food here. The gloomy alley had crates filled with apples and oranges lining the walls. Though the sun was setting yet shining brightly in the clouded sky, darkness lurked from every corner. It was a dead end street and Morris thought he'd finally cornered his prey.  
  
The boy, though weary, was still curious as to who this opponent was. "Who are ya?" he demanded aggravated.  
  
"I'se should ask you the same?" the man retorted simply. "You'se ever heard of the Morris Delancey?"  
  
"Yeah, I tink I have! I'se heard you'se so bad at bullying people around dat you was kicked outta Brooklyn! That's some reputation!" the boy shot back. Morris gave him a growl threateningly before he continued, "Wait a minute, you'se one a the Delancey brothers! So where's ya brother? Did he get kicked outta Manhattan?"  
  
The boy felt two snakes wrap themselves under his arms and hoist his body backwards. He looked down to see what exactly had grabbed him and he saw two meaty arms. He realized he was in a tight spot and quickly looked back to see who the owner of the arms was. The ugly face came to the left side of his own and hissed, "No, but he's gonna kick your ass out of Manhattan."  
  
The boy realized that he had provoked the wrong man. He hadn't known just how long the brother had been witness to the scene. He regretted his insults this time. The always got him in trouble but this time he was set up for another defeat. 'I'se gotta learn how ta hold me tongue!' he thought to himself. 'Not only am I exhausted from the last fight but I have no energy to fight this one. I have no defenses but my mouth and that gets me into more trouble.'  
  
He very much knew the Delancey brothers. Well, he heard of them. They were known for trying to get back at Jack Kelly. No one really knew what Jack did to them because of all the rumors floating in the air but one thing's for sure, Jack had soaked them good one day.  
  
Oscar had him pinned against his own body, holding back the boy so Morris could do even more damage than what had already been done. The boy wasn't nervous, he didn't even flinch. He wasn't intimidated in the least and he showed that boldly through his stone cold eyes. It looked like he was in a ghastly situation but he was oblivious to it, he knew he could beat these bullies at his full strength. He had done it countless times before to assholes just like them.  
  
"We know dat the lil' Newsies always call foa help. When we saw ya on da streets, all beaten and broken, we's thought you'd be an easy target ta help us wit our plan. We thought we'd find one a Jack's Newsies to use as a guinea pig. So we'se decided ta use a helpless loner to do our dirty work!—'  
  
"I'se not helpless, you lousy piece a—"  
  
"We didn't know you would have the strength and fearlessness I'se used ta see in Brooklyn.' Morris spoke shamefully at his mistake.  
  
"See, we ain't gonna let you'se go until you call for Cowboy! We soak every one a da Manhattan Newsies we see!" Oscar spoke proudly.  
  
"From what I'se heard, you'se can't soak Jack Kelly and you'se been tryin ta get back at him for soaking you'se ever since you'se—"  
  
BAM! Morris punched the boy's right eye and kneed his stomach. He smirked with amusement and bestowed another blow to his middle. His gaze with his brother's and he stopped, waiting for his captive's reaction.  
  
"Stop fighting us ya lil' punk! We ain't letting you go until you call foa Jack. Don't play dumb. You know him! You'se his Newsie!" Oscar snarled.  
  
"Yeah, were's ya lil' pals? Dey gonna come save ya like all da rest a dem weak ones?" Morris interrogated.  
  
"Jacky Boy!" Oscar chanted.  
  
"Cowboy!" Morris joined in.  
  
"I'se not weak and you know it otherwise ya wouldn't have to hold me down so good!" the kid growled defensively.  
  
Back in Newsies Square, Jack and his gang were hanging around the Horace Greeley statue. Race and Davey were telling jokes to a group of younger kids. Mush on the other hand told the rest of the older boys about the girl he was with the night before.  
  
Jack straddled Horace's knee, overlooking his boys. The streets were unusually empty today and he was watching the area intently like a hawk. He bellowed a hearty laugh at Race's joke but only heard it half way. His ears had picked up faint yelling coming from one of the allies. He stopped laughing immediately and paused to listen fixedly. As the Newsies around him laughed vigorously at the story tellers, Jack was listening carefully to what the shouting was all about.  
  
"Shuddup!" he roared over the sea of heads.  
  
Instantaneously the voices were ceased, loyally following their leader's command. Confusion lingered on each face before him. Race could see Jack was listening for something through troubled eyes.  
  
After a moment's pause, he grew impatient, "What is it Jack?"  
  
"Shhhhh..." he hushed. "Somebody's in trouble, I can hear it."  
  
Everyone stared at him with puzzled eyes until they too heard the hollers coming from the alleyway. They heard thunderous shouts coming from the street and someone screamed bitterly, "I don't know no Jack Kelly! I'se heard of him but I don't know him! I'se not his Newsies either! I'se a loner!"A/N: I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger but the story gets MUCH better, you'll see! Please R&R! I really want know what I should change and how to make the story better. Please no flames and be nice! I already warned you about people being out of character. 


	2. Ambush

A/N: I can't wait till I can tell you the boy's name so I don't have ta say boy and kid anymore. It's driving me nuts!) Warning: Oscar, Morris, and a few others are a little out of character!  
  
Disclaimer: As everybody knows...I don't own any of the Newsies! runs out of the room crying comes back with tissue box I own the boy and a Newsie coming up whose name is Keg.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
KatFightOnSkis- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer and tellin me ta update!  
  
Shadow Dreamer- Thank you so much for saying you love my story! That really satisfied me with the beginning of the story because we all know that the beginning is usually the most boring part! That really made me wanna update soon!  
  
BlinknBlaze- Thanks for just writing a lil' something for me. It was nice you took the time to do that!  
  
Liams Kitten- Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad you did! Here's your update! I'm already typing the 3rd chapter right now! Here's a spoiler! It's in the kid's POV so you might find out his name! I'm not sure when to put it in. But you will find out sometime. UPDATE SPOT, IS THAT YOU?!!! You can't let Watch and Blood find out that Spot's a girl especially when she's with Race! Well actually that could be pretty good! They could try and soak her and then Race might be da knight in shining armor and rescue her! UPDATE! YOU'RE KILLING ME!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Newsies looked around wildly to see where the voice came from. Jack finally spotted the fight in the distance, pointed to the alleyway and yelled, "Dere!" He jumped off the statue to the cobblestone road leading the way towards the fight. Without looking back to see if his boys had followed him, he yelled an order, "Crutchy, Bumlets, stay with da lil' ones and keep a few others here to help you!"  
  
"You got it Jack!" they replied, pulling a few out of the crowd with them.  
  
The Newsies were split in two groups: Jack and the rest. Jack was far ahead of them, pricking his ears so he didn't miss a single word that was said. The others listened to the distant voices, trying to recognize them.  
  
"You'se a loner? Well, that's no good ta us!" Oscar said disappointed.  
  
"That's Oscar! I know it!" Jack heard Mush announced behind him.  
  
"Let's soak him foa da hell of it." Morris decided.  
  
"And that's Morris!" Kid Blink added faintly.  
  
"I knew trouble couldn't be far from those two!" Jack whispered with a hint of amusement in his eager voice.  
  
Back in the alley, Morris punched the kid's right cheekbone for the second time. He went for another blow from the left but the captive bent his head down weak and defeated just in time to dodge the meaty fist. Sickening cracks echoed the alley walls as Oscar's hand kissed the brick wall. He shrieked in agony, his teary eyes locked on his shattered hand. The boy's face was painted with a cocky, satisfied grin.  
  
He vigilantly slipped his foot behind Morris', who was distracted by his brother's screams. He kicked the clumsy bully's feet out from under him, letting his body fall to the cold ground with a thud. After seeing Oscar defeated for the moment, he turned to the even more infuriated brother. He took the bully's collar in both hands, bringing the devilish face close to his own. He cocked his head to the side, let a satisfied grin play daringly on his features and skull bashed Morris, knocking him out cold.  
  
Jack had seen every aggressive move that had just been dealt, his eyebrows raised intriguingly, amazed at how well this stranger could fight. He knew the Delancey's wouldn't be too happy when they got up so he hurried to reach them in case he was needed for help. He reached the alley's entrance and skidded to a halt. Dust clouds stirred up from the dirt street as he stopped suddenly, making him appear like a dark silhouette. He hesitated then sprinted towards them.  
  
Meanwhile, while Jack was coming towards the alley's entrance, Oscar rose slowly from the ground. He jumped up in full behind the boy, wrapping his arm around the sleek neck like a coiling snake. He thrust his body back, choking his rival.  
  
Morris lowered his devilish face to the kid's ear and hissed, "Move, I dare ya, and ya die!"  
  
"Ooo scary! Look at me I'm shaking!" he joked fearlessly.  
  
Oscar heard the quiet pitter-patter of footsteps on the stone. In alarm, he whipped both of them around, choking him more. He saw the slender silhouette of a cowboy and panicked in fear of what was to come. He was frozen with anticipation until he saw the dust settle to reveal Jack Kelly standing menacingly just before him. He helplessly watched Jack run towards him at full speed, never slowing.  
  
Morris thought rapidly at what he could do to defend himself and unsheathed a knife from his pocket, holding it to the boy's neck. This was the moment he had been waiting for. This was his plan: to lure Jack Kelly into an ambush. Jack stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the innocent in danger, fumbling a little over loose stones.  
  
'Yes,' Oscar thought, 'he's finally alone!'  
  
His Newsies finally caught up with their leader and stopped short behind him. The tripped over each other unprepared grabbing what they could to save themselves. Jack pulled his arms away from them and glared intensely at Morris.  
  
"Cowboy! How nice a you'se to join us...with your "friends"!" Oscar snarled, saying the word friends with disgust. He hadn't prepared for all his Newsies to follow him but that was stupid to believe. Of course they would follow their leader, they're too loyal! He grunted in disapproval at this thought. "C'mon Jack, I dare ya! Take another step and da kid dies!" Morris warned viciously.  
  
Jack took a cautious step towards them, his eyes never laving the malicious silver blade. Morris stared him down, his efforts failing. His hand was trembling nervously; the knife was swaying back and forth like a pendulum across his prisoner's neck. The jagged blade brushed his tan flesh making a shallow burning gash in his skin. Blood trickled leisurely to his blue plaid shirt. The cloth soaked the liquid up like a sponge, turning the faded pattern to a deep scarlet. The wound spurt more blood every second, never seeming to stop but never a continuous flow. Jack reached his hand out to help, making Morris grinned wickedly at the suppressed fear in Jack's eyes. He knew Jack was scared for the boy's life but would never allow himself to show it. Leaders aren't supposed to show fear. In terror that Morris might actually kill the boy, Jack recoiled his hand.  
  
"Stop! I can take care a dis Jack. They don't want me dey want you'se so just go! He won't kill me if you run. He'll go after you!" the kid warned him bravely. After seeing that Jack stood his ground, he howled, "GO!"  
  
Oscar knew that Jack hated someone getting hurt at his expense, he was smart about that. It was the perfect trap! Jack was thinking rapidly, his thoughts turning in his anxious mind. His gazed was frozen on the ruby stains of the gentle neck before him. He reflected to himself, "I'se never saw dis loner bafoa. I'se don't know why nobody else did neither. I'se gotsta to save him! I don't let nobody get soaked when I'se here! I take care a everybody! Me only choice is to reason with the dirty scabber!"  
  
"Oscar, let him go! You don't want him you want me. You'se just using him to get me here and it worked so let him go! Ya wanna fight me fair then fine but not at the cost of an innocent's life! Be a man an' fight me with ya fists!" Jack challenged.  
  
"How noble of ya Jacky Boy but I'se not into making deals with ya!" he announced proudly. He quickly thought the situation over and bestowed an evil grin as he continued, "But today's an exception!"  
  
Oscar glared disapprovingly at the boy again. He released the bloody arm around the neck, making him wheeze when he took a deep breath. He weakly fell to the ground in exhaustion. He winced as his hand grasped his fragile neck to stop the enduring pain. When he pulled his hand away to gaze at it, it was no longer a light coffee but crimson. After a moment's rest, he congregated enough strength to lift his upper body with his arms. He sheepishly picked up his heavy head to fix his raging eyes on his attacker.  
  
Jack watched as his foe let the prisoner go and allowed him to recover. He was waiting for Oscar to face him and signal him that it was time for them to fight. Then while he was distracted, he'd tell his Newsies to aid the helpless body.  
  
Oscar held the knife treacherously above his head. He mercilessly swiped the blade at his inferior in frustration. The rigid blade caught the boy's left forearm, cutting deeply into the tan flesh. He left the protruding knife where he severed, smiled victoriously. He claimed triumph and let the boy's head fall limply once more. After making certain the body wasn't stirring anymore, he turned to face Jack.  
  
The leader stared in a daze at the body, disgusted at what he'd just seen. It was like everything else around him had faded except for the corpse. His head had told him to go to the boy and help him but his body wouldn't move.  
  
"This is not the kinda headline I'd like ta see in the morning! Stabbed Corpse Found Dead in Alley! He needs da help I can't give him now! Morris won't let it happen!" Jack reflected to himself.  
  
His chocolate eyes were being breached with tears of helplessness and overwhelming. He never met the kid before but his courage and fearlessness gave him inspiration he'd seen previously. Jack broke his daze and turned to Race, motioning him to go the boy. Race hesitated not wanting to move until Jack did. Jack disregarded the act of disloyalty and turned his eyes back to Morris with resentment. His eyes were as cold as steel with revulsion and rage. He glared intimidating his foe, feeling his body become tense in wrath from head to toe. Abruptly he exploded with fury, charging fists up at Morris. He threw blow after blow at the petrified body.  
  
As he kept the bully occupied, the others took the opportunity to rush to the boy's aid. Jack threw the scabber against the wall, letting him slide down to sit in the filled crates. He bestowed his enemy with merciless blows to the body. As his inferior attempted to stand, he took the rivals collar in his hands and skull bashed the big head. He watched the defeated brother collapse to the ground beside his brother before he joined his Newsies that circled the wounded stranger.  
  
A/N: Whew! That was relieving to finish and post! I'm trying to find more stuff ta put in chapter 3 so it may take a little time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Red 


	3. Chocolate eyes

A/N: This next chapter is a continuation of the story but in the boy's POV! Hope you still like the story! R&R! I don't own any of the Newsies but I do own the boy.  
  
Thank you again for no flames! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!  
  
Thank you to all of the people who read my story and didn't review too! I know everybody doesn't take the time to review but knowing that you read it is good enough!  
  
ME132- Love ya lots sis! Thanks for reviewing! WE LOVE REVIEWS! They make me feel all warm and toasty like I'm loved only I'm not! Someday when I get around to it I'll write big long reviews for all of your stories and make you think your loved too! YAY Kudos to me!!  
  
Liams Kitten- I am getting very angry that you haven't updated yet! PLEASE UPDATE!!!  
  
Shadow Dreamer- I love the chants! And I love to hear update ! Please check back really soon because I'm already typing the 4th chapter!  
  
BlinknSkater- You need to come down off your sugar high and calm down! He he! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Missa32189- Thank you so much for being a new reviewer and I'm really glad it kept you on your toes! That's what I was aiming for! YAY!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up and instantly felt the excruciating pain of my body. I could feel my body coated in a healing rain that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't open my eyes right away but let myself prepare to open them and see myself alone as usual. One by one I open my sapphire eyes to see fuzzy vision. Drops of rain assault my eyes and cloud the grey heavens. I'm obviously conscious again but I wish I weren't so I didn't have to feel the pain I was in.  
  
It wasn't worth it to go on in life like this. It also wasn't worth it to die while I'm awake. A slow, painful death that makes you think, I can get out of this if I had a hand! No I don't need one, I can do this by myself and I'll make it. But you don't. You never do without the help of others in these types of situations. Too bad that hand isn't offered cause I'm alone and I'd take it had it been there for me.  
  
I wriggle my body around, trying to ease my pain but it only makes it worse. The burning in my arm and neck are incontrollable. They want to take over! It's once again a struggle for power, just like in... no, don't think about that! It's too painful! The countless bruises and cuts on my back and the back of my arms and legs.  
  
This reminds me of a flicker I've seen called Detective! I'm that innocent one minding my own business and unprepared. The bad guys have caught me to use me to get to the hero.  
  
I shook my head to get my train of thought back. As I gain focus from my daydream, I can make out a pair of chocolate eyes staring into mine. Chocolate eyes like coffee and brownies. They're Jack's eyes! He's here! He didn't leave me! I'm not alone after all! Take my hand Jack! I want it, I want your help! I tried to scream it but a gasping yell only escaped from my dry mouth.  
  
As I lay here looking at him, everything becomes a little clearer! I can see the features of his apprehensive face, his tan flesh over sleek check bones, the worried smile plastered on his features. His deep calming voice soothes me even in my promising pain. Unexpectedly, he turned away to gesture someone to come to him. He watched the slim boy approach and talked to him.  
  
"Get a doctor and tell him to meet us at the Lodging House!" he ordered.  
  
He turned back to me and I gazed deep into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. My concentration was broken when I heard him talking to me but it was too faint to hear. My eyes kept going in and out of focus and I tried to stay conscious but my eyelids were threatening to shut. He spoke to me again and his words were just soft enough to hear, "Hold on!"  
  
It was like the sad part of the movie, when the innocent eventually kicks the can! He's surrounded by all of his friends and family and they make a big scene about it! This can't be the end for me then cause these ain't me pals or me family! I don't even know them! I ain't gonna die! I'm too strong for that and if nobody here knows it then at least I know it! I gotta listen to Jack, I gotta hold on!  
  
The fire in my neck burns away all the distractions I'm attempting to find in my mind as the never ending stream a blood dribbles to my clothes. The rain is getting stronger and it's starting to melt into the lose dirt to make a soft mud. The blood and mud are mixing with my open wounds that creates a stinging sensation. The tenderness in my exposed arm is overwhelming me. The blade projected from me is cutting deeper into me with each shiver.  
  
The sea of faces around me are filled with concern and sickness. Everyone was on their knees around me, eager to help Jack tend to me. Their vulgar faces make me really ponder at what I look like. I can feel every tingle from each diminutive bruise, the acute pain from my neck, and the tenderness from my arm, in every heartbeat. I can just imagine the way I look and I'm thankful no one's actually told me how bad I really am. But I've always thought of myself as impenetrable so why reconsider it now. I haven't been beaten yet. This is just a little setback!  
  
The boy he had called Race before was on Jack's left, looking just as concerned as Jack was. I felt thankful that even though these boys didn't know me or anything about me, they still cared to help me in my time of need.  
  
"Hold on! The doctor's coming!" he soothed. With each word he spoke, less sound hit my ears until there was none. I couldn't hear anything coming from his mouth; I could only read his pale pink lips.  
  
I stretched my right hand up to my neck to try and stop the acute pain of the open wound. As I rest my hand on the warm blood, I closed my eyes so no one could see the fear deep within them. Someone else's hand suddenly covered my own and was trying to pry it from my neck. For a moment, my hand was held in his before it was laid by my side. I opened my eyes to see Race's hand withdrawing from my own, a weak smile on his face.  
  
Tears approached my cobalt eyes but I didn't let them fall. I've been beaten only a few times before now, when I was very young. Even then, I'd never let those crystal pearls fall to my cheeks. If this is the way I'm gonna go then I can't start crying now. Those Delancey brothers were lucky to find me already beaten before them otherwise I would have kicked their asses all the way outta New York!  
  
I can barely see the faces hovering over me now. On my left and right, there are scattered strange faces. Dark shades are coming over my eyes and I fear I'll never wake up again if they close. All of my thoughts escape me as I stare hopelessly at Jack for the last time before I close me eyes, ready for the deep sleep. Will Jack really be the last thing I see in this cruel world? Will I never get to apologize to--- Will I never get to set the fight straight and explain what really happened?  
  
I lay here; about ta pass out while listening to Jack. Look at Jack trying to make me calm when I'm dying right before him. He saved me when I really did need somebody but I'll never admit that! I'm the fearless leader of the Bro—"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I'm at a little writer's block. We all have them! Sadly! I have to find out exactly what's gonna happen with the story first. Why don't you click that little blue bottom on the bottom of the page that says Go! I'd love a review! I soak them up like chocolate!  
  
Red 


	4. Changes

I'm not exactly sure if you're supposed to do this but I need to let everyone know this if they've read my story Red Hot Rescue. Red Hot Rescue will be deleted. I don't like the way it was written and I don't like the way it was going. The first two chapters will probably be quite similar but there will be big changes and it will flow nicer this time. I will either be replacing the chapters with new ones and I will be changing the title of the story to Red Alert so look for it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review again! I will be eternally grateful! Thank you to all the loyal people who reviewed the old story!  
  
Red  
  
If everyone who has previously reviewed this story, if you could review this chapter and tell me that you have read this, I would really appreciate it cause I REALLY don't want to lose my reviewers! Thank you all   
  
From this point on, I have replaced all the chapters with the new content and chapter four is new! 


	5. Red

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Well it took me a long time to write this! Authors have writer's blocks! grunts -- I hope dat you'se enjoy dis chapter! I hope that I really got in the boy's head in the last chapter! 6 You finally get to find out the boy's name! I so excited!! Squeals girlishly  
  
ME132- Thank you so much for NOT READING THE THIRD CHAPTER!!! You're such a nice sister! No I'm cool with it cough not cough just please review it! Love ya sis! Hope mom and you are cool now!  
  
Liams Kitten- WHAT THE HELL!! Last time I talked to you, you were typing the chapter and now you haven't updated for a month and a half! I'm dying!!!  
  
Shadow Dreamer- dude I love the update chant and the gothic/creepy voice that says NOW I'm so happy you like my story! I don't know if I SHOULD eventually kill the kid or not I mean you can't kill him before you even find out his NAME!!! He He  
  
BlinknSkater- You're awesome! You would actually make up an exaggeration and say that you'd think about him! I so happy! Squeals girlishly (AGAIN!)  
  
Lanen1- Thank you so much for being a new reviewer! That's so cool! And thank you for putting my story on your favorite list! I want to read one of your stories so post soon!!!  
  
Zelda-chic04- First of all you have a really cool name! I loved it how you IMed me too! I'm really sorry but I haven't had the time lately because of school grunts! We all hate school! DOWN WITH SCHOOL!!! Hyperventilating Thanks again for reading my story and I know that Newsies is not your thing but THANK YOU!!!  
  
Missa32189- Why haven't you read and reviewed the 3rd chapter?   
  
KatFightOnSkiis- Why haven't you read and reviewed the 2nd chapter?   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
Race was straddling a chair at the boy's bedside, waiting for him to awaken from his deep slumber. He heard the moan and woke up from his half- sleep. He watched the boy lift his heavy hand to lay it on his sweaty forehead. He then brought his hand back down to rest on his stomach. Race picked up his head to see Jack pacing back and forth apprehensively by the bunkroom door. He was obviously deep in thought and oblivious to Race's continuous stare.  
  
"Jack!" Race called. At the call of his name, he looked up from his trance with a confused and questioning glance. "He stirred and he mumbled something!" Race reported.  
  
Feeling he'd done his job, he turned back to the card game he was playing on the empty chair next to him before he'd fallen asleep. At Race's good news, Jack marched over to the bed and leaned over the limp body. Seeing it was motionless again, he plopped down on the chair next to Race.  
  
"JACK!" Race wined boyishly, "ya sat on me cards! Git up!"  
  
Jack hadn't heard a word Race had said because he was listening intently to the sounds coming from the boy's pastel pink lips. He was talking! Jack got up in an instant, spilling the cards everywhere on the wooden floor.  
  
"JACK! This ain't 52 pick up!" Race yelled in frustration.  
  
Jack hovered over the body as he watched the boy, unaware he was being watched, lift his hand again and rub his eyes. He let out a relaxed sigh and cracked his heavy eyelids open. Sensing no danger about him, he opened his eyes fully. Chocolate eyes mixed with cobalt ones in a captivating spell.  
  
"Jack! JACK!" Race barked, making Jack turn his attention to him as he continued, "What do ya want me to do?"  
  
"Uh... go git a wet towel, git the things needed to make a bed for the kid, and git Kloppman up here!"  
  
Race nodded understandingly and left without delay, eager to do his leader's will. The two watched him go and then Jack turned back to face the boy. He was glancing around curiously at the empty bunkroom around him.  
  
'Where the hell am I?' he questioned himself. 'I'm lying in a bed! I haven't done that in a while it seems! How come Jack's still looking over me? Did he bring me here?'  
  
At this thought, he made an awkward face at Jack. He gathered up his confused head and decided to ask this cowboy a couple of questions.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in Manhattan —"Jack started.  
  
"I know that!" he interrupted impatiently. 'There's no time to waste! I gotta git outta here so I can set things right! I can't put Jack in anymore harm than I already have! They'll be looking for me! I'm sure of it!'  
  
"Oh, well you'se in the Newsboy's Lodging House! You'se been here for two days!" Jack replied proudly.  
  
"Two days?" he repeated to himself. 'I wonder if the boys know where I am. Those rotten Delancey brothers probably told them I'm here!' "So what happened to those goons I'se was fighting? What did ya call them? Oscar and who?"  
  
"Oh, the other one's Morris! They're the Delancey brothers. Anyways, we took care of them before you woke up. You really know how to fight, I can tell. I saw that you was bruised up pretty badly before hand though so you had no strength to fight those assholes!"  
  
"How did ya know that?" the boy asked curiously.  
  
"Are you kidding? Oscar and Morris couldn't do that to you! They don't know their fist from their feet. I could tell you were beaten from before!" Jack laugh amused.  
  
The boy shook his head and dismissed the last comment Jack had made, moving onto his next question. "That guy playing with those cards after you came over here, is that Race?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Race alright!" Jack replied with a laugh.  
  
"Why was he watching me before?"  
  
"I ordered him to watch over ya while ya slept. Actually just about everyone's watched over you but Race has watched you the most. He's taken a liking to you, just like I have. I wanted to talk to ya as soon as ya woke up. I need to know some stuff about ya. Staying here costs money and our landlord, Kloppman, needs the money. Me, Race and a few others pulled our money to pay for your meals and rent for the past two days."  
  
The boy's serious eyes suddenly turned sympathetically, screaming a silent thank you to Jack. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask another question, Jack cut him off.  
  
"Enough questions. It's my turn to ask you a couple."  
  
The boy gulped nervously and he swore Jack could hear it. He thought that Jack could taste the boy's fear of unveiling his secret identity like you could taste the sour in lemon juice. He wouldn't answer any questions he didn't want to. He knew he owed him some answers but not everything.  
  
"First of all, what's your name so that I can actually call ya something?"  
  
"Me name's Red!" he replied simply.  
  
"Where are ya from?"  
  
"Doesn't matter!" Red retorted sharply.  
  
Jack gave him a wiry look and decided to forget it, "You'se gonna sell with us, Red?"  
  
Before he could answer, the door slammed open. They switched their attention to the door to see Race and two other guys walk over the threshold with the things Jack asked for compiled in their hands. They walked over to the bed on Red's left and set the things down. Moments later as they were assembling the bed, Kloppman walked into the room.  
  
As he staggered over to Jack, he asked, "He got a name yet?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Red and he'll be staying with us as one of me Newsies." Jack replied announced.  
  
"Oh, good, good! I'll go and make the arrangements!" Kloppman rejoiced and left without another word.  
  
While the two boy's Red didn't know quickly made the bed, Race gave Jack the wet towel to clean Red's face. He lingered on the fading bruises and held the cloth there to help the swelling to go down. He barely looked at what he was doing as he stared into Red's sparkling eyes.  
  
"So, uh, you'se gonna sell with us tomorrow?" he asked  
  
"Do I got anywhere else to go?" Red retorted sarcastically.  
  
Jack took that as a yes and smiled. "You gotta learn to lose that attitude, Red!" he warned with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"You gotta learn that I don't get pushed around Cowboy!"  
  
"Woah! I think we've got some competition here! I like you kid!" Race chimed in.  
  
"I'se no kid!" He corrected.  
  
"Sorry, Red!" he laughed uncertainly.  
  
Seeing that he was being sincere, Red let his face relax. He noticed that as he looked at this boy, his smile was warm and inviting.  
  
"I'se Racetrack but everybody calls me Race!" he introduced, breaking the comfortable silence. "I always sell down at the Sheepshed Racetrack. If ya wanna learn how to sell papes then you can come along with me tomorrow. I can show ya how it's done!"  
  
Red was right, Race was warm and inviting. He would make an excellent friend and I can see why Jack chooses favor for him. "Actually, I'se been selling for years. I'd like to learn from the best so who is he?"  
  
"That'd be me!" Jack answered.  
  
"Oh great! I'm stuck with you tomorrow?" he joked.  
  
"Haha. Looks like it!"  
  
"Hey Red. I'se Mush and this is me best friend Kid Blink!" he greeted, lightly slapping Blink on the back encouragingly.  
  
Kid Blink turned his attention to Jack and asked seriously, "Hey Jack, you want us to go down and tell the boys he's awake?"  
  
"Good idea Blink! I'll be down in a minute. I gotta give the kid—"he noticed a fixed glare coming from the boy and quickly corrected the name he had called him, "I mean Red the ground rules!"  
  
"You got it Jack!" Race replied and led the other two out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Red pulled the covers off his sweaty body and let his legs breathe the warm spring air. He turned his body to the side of the bed and let his legs hang over the edge. He slowly let his bare feet touch the wooden floor and stood at his full height on shaky legs. He bent over slightly to balance himself and Jack rushed over to help. He held out an inviting arm but Red refused it. He carefully led the way to the door and walked over the threshold.  
  
There were two ways to go. On his left, another staircase was there going downwards. On his right, was a short hallway that was a dead end. At the end, a staircase that led upwards was barely visible on the left wall. Jack noticed Red had turned right as he shut the door behind them. He quickly ran to catch up and put both hands on Red's shoulders to stop him.  
  
"Not that way, Red. That leads to the roof!"  
  
Jack kept his hands on Red's shoulders as he guided him the opposite direction, all the way to the foot of the staircase that lead to the common room. As they looked over the sea of heads, Jack yelled, "Hey, everybody!"  
  
At once, silence flooded the room and all eyes were on Jack. Once he'd grabbed everyone's attention, he continued in a softer voice, "This is Red!"  
  
With a light cheer, Jack led Red down the staircase to the awaiting crowd. As Red looked around at the happy faces, his heart swelled with pride. He might actually find a home with these boys. Sure they weren't like the one's he was with before the big fight but they were here with open arms for him and he knew he was home!  
  
A/N: Well, that got to me! Wasn't that so fluffy in a non-slash way that is acceptable? I promise you people. There might seem like there's slash in here already but you'll find out why. Trust me it won't turn into a slashy fic. I'm not against it but I'm not gonna put it in here.  
  
Many loves to all who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Red 


End file.
